With the ongoing development of electronic technologies, various electronic apparatuses with a plug such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive already become one of indispensable electronic apparatuses in the daily life and office work of people.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing electronic apparatus with a plug includes a housing 2 opened with a port 1, a plug 3 passing through the port 1, and a circuit board 4 located inside the housing 2 and electrically connected to the plug 3, where the circuit board 4 is fixedly connected to the plug 3, a locking structure 5 is disposed between the circuit board 4 and the housing 2, and the locking structure 5 is configured to lock the plug 3 when the plug 3 is in a state of extending out of the port 1. The locking structure 5 includes a stop slot 15 disposed on an inner wall of the housing 2, a support 16 fixedly connected to the circuit board 4, and a button 8 having an end extending out of the housing 2. The housing 2 is opened with a sliding slot in parallel with the direction in which the plug 3 retracts into or extends out of the port 1. The end of the button 8 which is extending out of the housing 2 may slide inside the sliding slot, and a side of the button 8 located inside the housing 2 is fixedly disposed with a stop portion 80 having a shape matching with the stop slot 15. The end of the button 8 which is far away from the stop portion 80 is inserted inside the support 16, and a spring 17 is fixedly disposed between the end and the support 16. An elastic force direction of the spring 17 extends in a direction towards the sliding slot.
When the electronic apparatus with a plug needs to be used, the button 8 is pushed in a direction towards the port 1, so that the button 8 drives the circuit board 4 and the plug 3 to slide along the sliding slot in a direction towards the port 1 through the support 16. When the plug 3 is in a state of extending out of the port 1, under the effect of the spring 17, the stop portion 80 on the button 8 is just sprung into the stop slot 15, and at this time, the button 8, the circuit board 4, and the plug 3 are all locked by a fitting structure formed of the stop portion 80 and the stop slot 15. After using the electronic apparatus with a plug is finished, the button 8 may be pushed to compress the spring 17 and press the stop portion 80 of the button 8 out of the stop slot 15, and at the same time, the button 8 is pushed in a direction away from the port 1, so that the plug 3 is pushed back to enable the plug 3 to be in a state of retracting into the port 1.
The prior art has the following disadvantages. When the plug 3 shown in FIG. 1 is in a state of extending out of the port 1, the locking structure 5 locks the plug 3 to make the position thereof fixed so that the plug 3 is unable to move. When the apparatus that the plug 3 is in the state of extending out of the port 1 is dropped on the floor by accident and the plug 3 is impacted, or the apparatus that is already plugged into the slot is impacted by accident, the plug 3 is impacted by a force in the direction in which the plug 3 retracts into the port 1. The impact force is usually greater than the push force applied on the plug 3 by people when the plug 3 is being plugged into the slot, the impact force is abrupt, and the force points are usually centralized, so the plug 3 is easily damaged.